


top shelf

by vltnxing (pyxz)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxz/pseuds/vltnxing
Summary: darling, darling doesn't have a problem lying to herself because her liquor's top shelf. (it's alarming, honestly, how charming he can be.)





	top shelf

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to carmen by queen lana del rey for my life & hunrene

sehun leaves and he never returns.   
sehun leaves and he keeps coming back.

she asks, “sehun, what time will you be home?”  
and he looks at her like she’s the ugliest rock he has ever put in his jewelry box.  
  
she asks, “sehun, do you like this dress on me?”  
and he looks at her like she’s a diamond.

they say, “gosh, your husband is so handsome, joohyun!”  
they say, “what beautiful children you two will have!”

she says, “thank you,” and she smiles and smiles and smiles.  
he says, “get rid of it,” and they lie and lie and lie.

she says, “darling, i love you.”  
he says, “honey, i love you too.”

she says, “baby, i love you.”  
and the tag on the bottle smiles back.

she says she can’t do this anymore.  
he says he won’t do it again.

she says, “i’m tired, sehun. i’m tired.”  
he says, “let’s go to bed.”


End file.
